


The Twelve Days of Dwarfmas [Podfic]

by Lady_Lou_Of_Lothlorien



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fun with the company, Podfic, Pranks, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lou_Of_Lothlorien/pseuds/Lady_Lou_Of_Lothlorien
Summary: You were picked up by the company after Gandalf had saved you all from trolls, and now to stave off your boredom you decide to prank all the members of the company and you get Dwalin to help you.I've already posted this fanfiction here in written form, here is a podfic version, narrated by yours truly. As always this fiction has also been published to tumblr under the same account name.





	The Twelve Days of Dwarfmas [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Twelve Days of Dwarfmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801807) by [Lady_Lou_Of_Lothlorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lou_Of_Lothlorien/pseuds/Lady_Lou_Of_Lothlorien). 



**Listen at the link below**  
The link will take you to Kiwi6.com 

[Link](https://kiwi6.com/file/cpdsknackf)

**Length:** 10 mins


End file.
